Nuestra sangre unida en la eternidad
by nekonimi
Summary: La oscuridad de la noche se alzaba, podía distinguirse una silueta, sus ojos brillaban por la luz de la luna, cada paso que daba se acercaba más a su víctima de esa noche. /Fleurmione/Femmslash/. (Universo alterno; no hay magos ni brujas, pero puede ser mágico en diferente sentido)
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra sangre unida en la eternidad.

Es mi primera vez escribiendo, así que espero que sea de su agrado… se aceptan aclaraciones, consejos, felicitaciones pedidas de autógrafos jejej xD, en fin, declaro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la maravillosa JK Rowling, esto es simple diversión y locuras de mi cabeza. Sin más preámbulos les dejo esta historia, y que me digan si merece más caps. o solo esto…. :D.

Capítulo 1.

Cazador o Presa.

La oscuridad de la noche se alzaba, solamente podía distinguirse una silueta, caminaba en los alrededores de una larga calle en línea recta, sus ojos brillaban por la luz de la luna, pero no lograba distinguir el color, cada paso que daba se acercaba más a su víctima de esa noche, la cual había notado la otra presencia detrás de ella, un viento helado cruzo, erizo la piel la castaña pero bien sabía que no era por el frio, era por su acosador, camino más rápido, su cuerpo y su mente le decían que algo, más, bien alguien venía detrás de ella, pero no se atrevía a voltear.

La sombra acelero su paso, su cabello largo y rubio, se mecía de izquierda a derecha, su rostro tan blanco que a la luz del astro nocturno parecía porcelana, y sus labios rosas y apetecibles se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada, le encantaba cazar, sentir como su presa trataba de huir, como aceleraban sus pasos creyendo que podrían dejarla atrás y escapar, pero no ella podía ser más rápida, más fuerte y más ágil, sabía que no tenían escape, les daría alcance en segundos, y esa como otras noches, seguía a esa castaña, que le había robado todo lo que un ser como ella tendría, podría decirse que si aún conservara su alma, seria de aquella hermosa figura que trataba de escaparse.

Y hablando de escapes, la perdió de nuevo por un instante, acelero sus pasos y llego a la esquina de la calle, no observo nada, puso todos sus sentidos alerta, estaba cerca podía olerla, no dejaría que se escapara de sus manos, camino un poco más el poste de luz ubicado a media calle tenía una falla puesto que prendía y apagaba, haciendo que sus ojos se dilataran en extremo, para poder enfocar, siguió caminando y lo paso de largo, dio unos pasos más y escucho esa bella voz.

-Creo que es momento que dejes ese juego – dijo la chica castaña.

La rubia giro y de nuevo sonrió, mostrando un poco uno de sus colmillos, sabía lo que vendría, al fin esa castaña seria su cena. Camino hacia ella, contoneando sus caderas dándole un aire demasiado seductor.

-Vaya vaya, así que no dirás nada... bien; dime ¿no te has cansado se seguirme durante todas estas noches?, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? – la castaña pregunto, estaba recargada a un lado de ese poste con una pierna flexionada recargándose en el muro de concreto detrás de ella, y con los brazos cruzados.

-Contéstame ¡!, o acaso te comió la lengua el gato…

Ahí estaba esa impaciencia innata, esa voz y tono mandón que le encantaba en ella; llego hasta quedar enfrente de la otra chica y coloco sus dos manos en el muro, ahora no tenía escapatoria, sintió su respiración acelerarse, suponiendo que la suya estaría igual, estaba salivando no iba aguantar mucho tiempo, así que se fue acercando a ella, sintió su nerviosismo, llego a su cuello y aspiro su olor abrió su boca conteniendo un suspiro, llego a su oreja.

-Ma chérie, no tienes que desesperarte, te daré todo lo que quieras –susurro la rubia. –Y para que lo sepas, no me ha comido ningún gato la lengua… -volvió a decir, pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja que tenía enfrente

Bajo sus manos y la sujeto de la cintura, la rubia la tenía presa, y ella lo sabía no había escapatoria, se recrimino por enfrentar a su acosadora, las demás noches la había dejado en paz, pero esta vez esta vez, no sabría cómo terminaría, ese pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza en un segundo, pero decidió seguir jugando.

-Me alegro, porque sabes que yo soy la única que puede hacerlo –contesto al fin con su respiración un tanto agitada.

Paso sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia y junto sus manos detrás sosteniendo la nuca y parte de su cuello. La rubia sonrió, y sus dos colmillos se encajaron en el cuello, la castaña apretó más fuerte su nuca atrayéndola a ella, sintiendo como esa acción terminaba de excitarla y gimió, cerca del oído de la otra, haciendo que entrara en un frenesí, sus manos bajaron de su cintura recorriendo hasta las caderas donde la sujeto más fuerte tratando de pegarla más a su cuerpo, haciéndole saber que ella también estaba caliente, y quería poseerla sus piernas hicieron un hueco y se plantó en medio de las piernas de su presa, la cual al fin había caído, pudo sentir el sabor de su sangre que tanto había deseado, un pequeño ronroneo salió de su garganta, la castaña subió sus piernas a las caderas de la otra, sintió como le tomaba fuertemente del trasero y lo apretaba, mientras en su cuello podía sentir los colmillos perforando su piel blanca, y algo caliente escurrir, sabía que era saliva y algo más, talvez su sangre, sus manos se movieron hacia la parte de enfrente, tratando de sacar la larga gabardina que traía su "cazadora", la rubia al darse cuenta de esta acción dejo ese magnífico cuello y decidió darle espacio para que lograra su cometido, sintió como rompía los primeros botones de su gabardina, y la bajaba por sus antebrazos quedando atascada al llegar a sus codos, después su camisa, saltaron varios botones y solo pudo reír al ver la desesperación de su amante; en ese momento, sintió las manos de la castaña en su abdomen recorriéndolo e ir subiendo hasta llegar al pecho, sintió como los apretaba e hizo su cuello hacia atrás reprimiendo un gemido y cerrando sus ojos; la castaña aprovecho, y llevo sus boca a ese largo fino y blanquecino cuello, lo lamio de arriba hacia abajo mordiendo ligeramente, llego al hueco entre su clavícula y este, saco sus colmillos y mordió

-Aaahhh ¡! –la rubia no aguanto y gimió.

-Ahora tú eres mía –le contesto la chica, y paso su lengua por el pequeño hilo de sangre, que comenzaba a escurrir.

La rubia abrió sus ojos, azul brillante y sus pupilas en extremo dilatadas, reflejando deseo, lujuria, pasión. Vio a los ojos de su acompañante color miel, tan brillante que parecía oro, encontrando las mismas sensaciones y un sentimiento, amor.

Sus manos cobraron vida, apretó de nuevo su trasero, y la bajo de sus brazos, arranco el botón del pantalón de la chica ojos color miel, y esta rio, al no poderlo bajar lo tomo de enfrente y detrás rasgando un poco de los costados, lo arranco dejando sus piernas liberadas, paso su mano y sintió la humedad aun por encima de la ropa interior.

-Aah aah, más! ¡ –gimió y ordeno la chica a la cual acariciaban.

-Tranquila mon amour, disfrútalo –contesto

-Fleur, por favor no voy aguantar mucho –rogo entre suspiros

La rubia sonrió y bajo por esas piernas zafó su gabardina y camisa, quedando en el pavimento de aquella calle, se arrodillo y paso su lengua entre los pliegues atrapados en aquellas bragas, sintiendo más humedad.

-Por favor –volvió a rogar, esta vez, con sus manos en los hombros de la chica enfrente de ella, con cada lengüetazo, sentía perderse cada vez más, sintió como brotaban las garras de sus uñas encajándose en la piel de la cual se sostenía

La rubia al sentir ese pequeño pero excitante dolor en sus hombros se puso de pie y beso a su chica, lamio sus labios pidiendo permiso, al sentir que esa boca se separaba metió su lengua, y sintió la calidez, humedad, encontrando la lengua de su compañera, comenzando una pequeña batalla entre ellas, hasta convertirse en una danza.

Subió sus manos a la espalda sintiendo como sus uñas también se convertían en garras, rasguño la espalda de su castaña. Coloco una de sus piernas en el centro y empezó a sentir como la chica en sus brazos movía su cadera, adelante y atrás, bajo sus manos volviendo a rasguñar, hasta dejarlas de nuevo en la cadera para ayudarla con sus movimientos.

-Aah, aahh, ahhh, Fle… ahh ma…s si… aaahh –la chica no podía completar muy bien las frases sentía su respiración muy agitada, estaba a punto, pero sintió como la frenaban.

-Espera mon amour… aun no… -le contesto al momento que frenaba todo movimiento, observo la mirada de reproche. –No me mires así, Te amo 'Ermione…-le dijo mientras la veía a esos ojos color miel, los cuales brillaron más llegando a un dorado intenso.

-Te amo, eres lo más importante de mi vida Fleur –contesto, perdiéndose en esas piscinas azules, pareciendo las aguas más azules y cristalinas que había visto.

Se besaron esta vez con amor, deseo, ternura. Hasta que la rubia la tomo de la cadera pegándola a ella, sintió como de su mano izquierda se retraían sus garras, tomo la pierna izquierda de Hermione y la coloco en su cadera, la recorrió y acaricio con sus garras dejando pequeños surcos hasta llegar a su trasero, con su mano izquierda hizo a un lado las bragas rojas de su amante, acaricio sus labios, su centro, sintiendo su humedad, la dejo de besar, se miraron a los ojos y la penetro, sintió su calidez como sus dedos resbalaban fácilmente,

-Aaaahh ¡! –gimió al sentir a su amante dentro de ella, la brazo, la estatura de la rubia era un poco mayor así que poso sus manos en su espalda cerca de sus omoplatos, alzo un poco su cabeza para poder conectar su mirada, la rubia viendo un poco hacia abajo, le sonrió a su chica, y se pegó a ella.

Comenzó a mover su mano afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro aferrando la mano que tenía en la cadera de la otra ayudándola moverse cada vez más rápido escuchando las gemidos de su amante en su oído, como la mordía sin clavar mucho sus colmillos, pero en sus espalda sentía el ardor que los rasguños le estaban causando movió sus dedos dentro de ella tratando de llegar a un punto y cuando lo hayo sintió a la chica en sus brazos desesperarse, la sujeto más fuerte y empezó a rozarlo en su entrar y salir, cada vez más fuerte más rápido, los gemidos de ambas se escuchaban fuertes en aquella calle desierta, su mano se enterró en el trasero de la castaña y esta enterró sus garras en su espalda, se besaron con frenesí, ahogando las gemidos sus lenguas bailaban, su cadera cada hacia movimientos más rápidos y erráticos

-Di.. m... nombr… mientr...as te vienes –dijo la rubia con la respiración agitada, sintiendo como sus dedos comenzaban a quedar atrapados entre las paredes de la castaña. –Dilo –aumento sus movimientos

-Ahh ah aahh Fleur ahhhh FLEUR ¡! ¡! – gimió la castaña el sentir su orgasmo, y como apretaba y mantenía en ella los dedos de su querida rubia, sintió las espasmos recorrer su cuerpo, trataba de ir relajando sus manos, suponiendo como se clavaron en la espalda de la chica entre sus piernas hasta quedar abrazada a ella, cuando los dedos se su amante fueron retirados, sintió como la abrazaba y le besaba los labios y la frente, pegándola a ese cuerpo tan perfecto. Tranquilizándola, para que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

La chica rubia sonrió, tenía al amor de su vida en sus brazos, y acaba de hacerle el amor, dejándola exhausta, no podía estar más feliz, cuando sintió que su chica se relajó y se separó solo se sonrieron. Comenzando a tratar de acomodar sus ropas, mientras sus heridas empezaban el proceso de cicatrización, y trataban de limpiar un poco los pequeños hilos de sangre; la rubia se puso de nuevo su camisa y gabardina, abrochando los botones que sobrevivieron en esta última puesto que su camisa no tenía ninguno, se quitó el cinturón de sus jeans y se lo paso a la castaña, esta lo tomo y trato de arreglar un poco sus propios jeans, logro sostenerlo con el cinturón, se acomodó su abrigo y pudo ocultar el destrozo que su novia había causado mientras la culpable la veía con mirada y sonrisa inocente.

-Bueno mi amor, vas a pagar por mi pantalón, pero… tendrás que aguantar hasta que estemos en nuestra habitación –sentencio la castaña.

-jajajja lo que tú digas, pero justo ahora... tengo un poco de hambre... –contesto la francesa.

Al principio de la calle aparecieron dos hombres, parecían un poco ebrios talvez vendrían de alguna fiesta, ambas se observaron y sonrieron, comenzaron a caminar en la dirección de estos, al tenerlas en su campo de visión, comenzaron a soltar frases hacia las chicas.

-Que shicaaaas tan ricaaaas noooss llegamooosss a encontrrraaaar – le dijo una al otro con voz pastosa

-Vaaaamooosssh a disfrutarlas hasta el amanecer –respondió

-Vamos nena... quieres que te la meta hasta el fondo –le dijo a Fleur el primer tipo que se le acerco

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada solo se acercaron más a ellos la rubia lo rodeo y se puso frente a él.

-Mi amor no juegues con la comida –le dijo la castaña.

-Vaaaamooosssh cataña no quieres sentir todo lo que teeengoooo –le dijo el otro tipo a ella

Hermione se puso detrás de él y le tomo las manos, justo cuando Fleur levanto al otro tipo de su chaqueta estrellándolo con la pared, la luz de ese poste ilumino la cara y vio los ojos de color morado/rojizo brillante, una sonrisa macabra y unos colmillos, las manos se convirtieron en garras sosteniéndolo de nuevo y volviendo a aventarlo justo frente al otro se colocó detrás de él, lo puso de pie le agarro la cabeza y la giro hacia la izquierda; Hermione solo sonrió ante esa escena, le encantaba como su rubia jugaba con la comida, el tipo al que sostenía trato de zafarse, pero la chica tenia agarrada sus manos por la espalda, huir parecía una tarea imposible, se puso tan pálido que hasta la borrachera se le bajo, sintió una afilada uña recorrer su cuello, al voltear un poco observo que la chica tenía los ojos morado/rojizo y le mostraba sus colmillos, le sonrió, le golpeo la rodilla por la parte de atrás para hincarlo un poco, tomo su cuello y encajo sus colmillos, el otro hombre había tratado de huir pero sabía que también estaba perdido tendría el mismo fin cuando en su cuello sintió esas garras que lo sostenían; Fleur hizo lo mismo que su compañera y comenzó a succionar, ambas se observaron y después de un tiempo dejaron caer los cuerpos sin vida, se sonrieron y vieron como los ojos de cada una volvían a ser azules y castaños.

La rubia saco del bolsillo de su gabardina un polvo y un encendedor, roció los cuerpos, prendió el encendedor y los cuerpos empezaron a arder, no debían de dejar rastros, los cuerpos se calcinaron y solo era cuestión de esparcir un poco el polvo, el viento se encargaría de borrar las pocas "huellas" que quedaban. Recogió su encendedor, lo guardo, tomo la mano de la castaña y observo su muñeca izquierda, 4:15 am, -Es hora de volver ma chérie –le dijo mientras le limpiaba las comisuras de los labios, y el mentón, la chica más baja hacia lo mismo con ella; empezaron su camino de regreso a la mansión.

-Vamos, podremos terminar lo que empezaste hace un rato –le contesto la otra chica.

-jjjajajja yo lo empecé…? no no, yo no hice nada –trato de justificarse.

-Noooo, ja, quien fue la que comenzó a seguirme, si no fuera lo que soy, hubiera estado aterrada.

-Si no fuera lo que eres, serias un delicioso bocadillo… pensándolo bien ya lo eres –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-jajajaja a veces creo que me vez con cara de pastel o algún bizcocho –se quedó pensando con una expresión divertida, imaginándose con cuerpo de pastel.

-jajajaja ay mon amour que cosas dices –sonrió

Siguieron caminando hacia la mansión, entraron a los jardines y después se toparon con la enorme puerta, la abrieron y pudieron escuchar las voces de sus padres, de seguro alguna anécdota de sus mejores tiempos, cerraron sin hacer mucho ruido. Y subieron las escaleras caminaron por el pasillo a su habitación, se besaron, y la castaña recargo a la rubia en la puerta, estaban a punto de volver a perderse cuando

-Al fin vuelven, estaba preocupada por ustedes –comento una pequeña voz a sus espaldas.

-Gabrielle, que haces aun levantada pronto amanecerá, puede ser peligroso, maman y papa de seguro no saben que aun estas despierta… –regaño la rubia mayor, clavando su mirada en la pequeña rubia, con sus facciones tan parecidas a ella, ojos azules, tez blanca, cabello rubio , pero su rostro un poco menos afilado que el de ella.

-Solo estaba preocupada –se justificó la menor.

-Está bien, Gaby, es hora que vayas a descansar, pronto saldrá el sol –intervino la chica castaña tomando la mano de su novia –Estamos bien, gracias por preocuparte –la miro sonriéndole y alentándola a que fuera a su habitación.

-Ok, hasta mañana Herms, hasta mañana Fleur, descansen –se despidió la menor y camino al otro extremo del pasillo perdiéndose dentro de su habitación

Ambas volvieron a verse, se besaron y entraron, se despojaron de sus prendas colocándose algo más cómodo, la francesa un bóxer negro y una delgada playera de manga larga, y la castaña un short negro y una playera de tirantes blanca, ambas se abrazaron y se recostaron.

Tratando de descansar un poco, la rubia de nuevo vio el reloj marcaba las 5:01am, el sol comenzaba a salir, debían de dormir un poco, se aseguró con la mirada que las ventanas estuvieran perfectamente cubiertas, abrazo a la castaña, acercándola a ella, le dio un ligero beso, cerro sus ojos y sucumbió como su compañera lo había hecho hace unos minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chicas, chicos, lamento la demora, con el regreso a clases y la tarea, me dejo poco tiempo para seguir, pero he tratado de ir adelantando un poco más esta historia, y en mi cabeza loca, me dio otra idea y empecé a escribir una historia más, espero que si la publico pasen a leerla; bueno, espero sus comentarios, críticas y demás, todo me ayuda bastante para tratar de ir mejorando, espero estén bien, que disfruten este capítulo, y que tengan bonita madrugada/dia._

 _Gracias por sus animos,_ _J_ _J_

 _Lotus-one: te tengo la contii.. que me pediste, espero y lo disfrutes… :D_

 _Guest: Nop, no son hermanas, serán pareja, espero no decepcionarte._

 _Mandy: gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya recontra encantado, espero que este cap, lo disfrutes…_ _J_

 _abusebionic221: gracias tu comentario fue muy bueno para mi autoestima jejejje, espero irte resolviendo esas dudas.._ _J_

 _abuseYuls: te tengo aquí el próximo cap, espero y sea de tu agrado… quisiera saber que escenarios pensaste, con estas dos chicas…_ _J_

Capítulo 2

Unión.

Despertó en su cama, abrió los ojos y oh sorpresa, no había castaña a su lado, su cuarto seguía igual de oscuro, había pasado de nuevo, otro sueño más con esa chica, esa chica con la que estaba destinada a hacer la famosa "unión", pero como hacerla, si ni siquiera la dejaba acercarse, aunque algo dentro de sí, le decía que esta estaba comenzando a formarse, se levantó un poco quedando su espalda recargada en la cabecera y suspiro fuertemente.

-Unión, unión… por todas las estacas del mundo, aahhh ¡!,–soltó un pequeño grito de frustración, -Fue otro sueño, uno más que agregar a mi larga lista, que espero y muy pronto se hagan realidad... –murmuro mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de relajarse, justo hace una semana la había conocido, pero desde hace años, sus padres habían organizado el matrimonio, o como se conoce entre clanes, la unión, sus progenitores deseaban dejar pronto el cargo y ellas tenían que ascender, formando un solo clan Delacour-Granger o Granger-Delacour, lo cual aún estaba en discusión.

-Fleur, ¿despertaste? –se escuchó una pequeña voz en la habitación.

-Si Gaby, dime, ¿Qué sucede? –le respondió a su hermana.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien, parece que mientras dormías hacías demasiados ruidos, jajajaja "di mi nombre"... sii dilo dilo… jajajajjajaja –basta Gabrielle –regaño la rubia mayor, reprendiéndola con la mirada, mostrando algo de vergüenza, había veces en las que odia tener sentidos bastante desarrollados, y que su hermanita los usara en su contra, la buena ventaja era que no podía sonrojarse, -jjajaja está bien…pero… cómo sucedió, una semana y ya… te tiene.., ¿cómo es eso posible? –siguió con la charla la pequeña mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en un extremo, observando a su hermana mayor.

-Cómo es posible, pues no sé muy bien, solo sé que hace años, nuestros padres lo organizaron y yo recuerdo haber… haberle dado… -se quedó en su recuerdo, reviviendo esas imágenes.

FLASHBACK

Unas puertas grandes dobles de madera oscura se alzaban frente a ella, al momento de girar la manija y dar pie adelante suspiro, una pequeña rubia de al menos 4 años, estaba en el umbral de la puerta, detrás de ella sus padres Apolline y Monsieur Delacour, alentándola a caminar, en medio de esa habitación una cama con dosel, muy elegante y grande, se encontraba una persona recostada, y a su lado, acunando con un brazo un pequeño bulto, envuelto en lo que parecía una pequeña cobija, al llegar a los pies, se acercó a la señora de aspecto elegante pero amable, con una bella sonrisa y ojos color café claro, que le sonreía tiernamente.

-Acércate anda –le dijo a la pequeña rubia mientras extendía su mano.

La rubia no muy convencida accedió, posando su pequeña mano en la otra, dejando que la jalara un poco para hacerla subir. Al estar arriba, observo al pequeño bulto con su pequeña ceja alzada y un gesto de rareza.

-¿Que dices? –le pregunto la mujer, mientras destapaba un poco el rostro del pequeño bebe, con unos cuantos cabellos castaños, que descansaba en medio de ambas.

-Es muy pequeño… ¿con él es con el que debo estar para la eternidad? –pregunto sin miramientos, mientras observaba el pequeño rostro blanquecino del bebe.

-oh querida, para eso falta un poco no crees, primero ay que dejar que le nazcan los colmillos –le contesto un poco divertida la mujer castaña.

-Jean querida, ¿cómo te encuentras? –pregunto Apolline a la mujer en cama.

-Mejor, gracias… como estuvo el viaje –empezaron a charlar ambas mujeres.

Mientras ambas mujeres conversaban acerca del viaje, y del nacimiento del bebe, Fleur Isabelle observaba a quien sus padres decían, sería su futuro, pero que futuro, acaso compartir su eternidad junto a ese bebe que solo parecía querer dormir, y hacer ligeros ronroneos, que sin quererlo esos ruidillos le sacaron una pequeña sonrisa, y sin darse cuenta, como si su brazo derecho tuviera vida propia, acaricio un poco la mejilla pálida del pequeño ser, y su tacto fue tibio, algo raro puesto que todos los seres de la noche, como ella, eran fríos, en ese momento, levanto su vista y observo esos ojos, color miel llegando a un tono dorado, que la observaban con curiosidad, por inercia el pequeño sonrió y ella también, sin saber que esa sonrisa la perseguiría después en sueños y en realidad, queriendo hacer todo por siempre verla en su portadora.

-Es linda ¿no lo crees? –le dijo Apolline a su hija.

-Sí, su sonrisa es muy tierna –contesto a la pregunta.

-Jajaj me refería, a la pequeña, 'Ermione –siguió su madre.

-Espera, dijiste 'Ermione,… es una niña, ¿niña? –formulo la rubia con carita rara.

-Así es mon amour, y en unos años será tu compañera –le explico la rubia mayor. –Acaso hay algún problema –siguió al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

-Ninguno madre, solo estaba… –volvió a sonreír al ver a la bebe dar un pequeño bostezo.

-Solo estabas que… -quiso saber.

-¿porque duerme tanto? –pregunto.

-Es porque aún es pequeña, cuando ella vaya creciendo se reducirán drásticamente sus horas de descanso, dejándola como todos nosotros con dos o tres horas por semana. Al llegar a los 105 su metabolismo será diferente –trato de explicar un poco su madre.

-Pero creo es hora de que le entregues su presente, el símbolo de su unión, no solo dos seres, si no también dos clanes –escucho a su padre hablar.

Con un poco de cautela movió su pequeña mochila cruzada y saco una caja, la cual cabía en su mano, todos la miraban incluso el pequeño bulto con cierta curiosidad como si supiera que lo que había en ese objeto seria suyo, la rubia volteo a ver a su padre el cual le asintió, y sonrió; abrió la caja y saco un hermoso anillo plateado, en la parte superior adornado con la silueta de una rosa en líneas plateadas, incrustada en un fondo de color rosado, tomando el objeto entre sus pequeños dedos lo coloco en una cadena igual plateada y se lo tendió a la pequeña de ojos color miel, y lo colgó a su cuello.

-Es un hecho Monsieur, nuestras hijas se unirán en un periodo de 101 años –dijo alegre John Granger, mientras estrechaba felizmente la mano del moreno.

-Es un hecho –término confirmando el Sr. Delacour.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Mientras las rubias seguían en su conversación, en el ala oeste de la mansión, se encontraba cierta castaña, que hacía unos minutos había abierto sus ojos, bufo en fastidio, esa rubia ojos celestes, de nuevo le robaba un sueño, y que sueño.. Demonios acaso es que ella siempre seria la acorralada… seguro que no, ahora tenía un nuevo problema como ver a los ojos a esa chica, esa rubia hermosa, pero demasiado prepotente y creída, bueno, con ese cuerpo, esos ojos, ese cabello rubio platino, esos labios, como no se lo tendría subido. Mientras la chica ojos color miel, tenía un caos mental, su madre se encaminaba hacia su habitación.

-Otro sueño en el que te declaro amor, ja… todo sería más fácil, si no fueras como eres –dijo en voz alta.

-De que hablas mi pequeña –contesto su madre mientras entraba a su habitación.

-De esa chica... Fleur, ¿cómo pudiste unirme a ella? –pregunto con cierto reproche.

-Es la correcta para ti, no solo por su linaje, el poder de su veneno o que en un futuro liderara un clan, es más, creo que si tu observaras mejor encontraras cualidades en ella, que van a fines a ti –sonrió la castaña mayor mientras la observaba.

-Cualidades ¡!,.. es orgullosa, y un tanto pesada... ¿Qué de bueno puede haber en todo eso?, ahora se con cual clase de ser tengo que estar, todo por un maldito linaje, no es justo y lo sabes –contradijo bastante alterada.

-Hermione Granger, contrólate! ¡, Ya te lo dije, observa mejor… trátala con amabilidad, y prepárate para la cena de esta noche, se anunciara oficialmente, y eso de prepotente, orgullosa y arrogante, no te creo del todo pequeña… –fue todo lo que dijo la patriarca mientras se marchaba.

-Observar mejor –fue el último susurro que se escuchó en la habitación, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

FLASHBACK.

Hace una semana.

Esa oscura noche, se acercaba un auto negro hacia las enormes rejas que custodiaban la entrada a la mansión Granger Bathory, dicha mansión no era tan extravagante, es decir, no era tan grande ni tan chica, algo mediano y cómodo para la familia, y algunos invitados, pero lo único que la señora Granger peleo bastante, fue los alrededores, es decir, tener árboles, pasto, flores, un enorme jardín en pocas palabras; al darles acceso, siguen el largo camino que atravesaba el jardín, hasta llegar a la puerta principal y estacionarse.

Siendo las 12:00am, el conductor baja, rodea el auto, y abre la puerta trasera derecha. Desciende un hombre, alto 1.75, cabello negro, ojos azul cobalto, atractivo, piel en extremo pálida, vestía un pantalón negro, al igual que sus zapatos, camisa rojo vino, encima de esta su saco y en los hombros su abrigo, bastante elegante, avanzo un paso hacia la izquierda, extendió su mano derecha y de esta se sostuvo otra que salía del auto. Porte elegante y aristocrático una bella mujer, cabello rubio, piel pálida, ojos azul grisáceo, labios rojos y rostro maravillosamente maquillado, sin llamar tanto la atención, dándole un perfecto perfil; tomo el brazo de su marido caminando un poco para dar lugar a que sus hijas pudieran descender.

Al salir, se notaron, rasgos similares, pero distintas, la más pequeña, cabello rubio un poco tenue a comparación del de su hermana, ojos azul índigo, en ellos podía verse un brillo, en extremo juguetón, estatura 1.50, aún era pequeña, talvez 25 años, piel pálida, rostro tierno, sonrisa traviesa, tenía puesto un vestido la parte de arriba negro, y abajo en tono gris, con zapatos bajos de diadema negros.

La mayor, cabello rubio platino, ojos azul cerúleos, sonrisa ladeada, mirada penetrante, perfectamente maquillada en tonos suaves, dándole a su pálida piel un ligero rose de color, sus labios con un tono rosa pálido, portaba una camisa blanca con los primeo botones desabrochados, dándole a su cuello y parte de pecho descubierto un tono más pálido, portaba su gabardina a un cuarto de pierna, en color negro, completamente desabrochada, falda con volantes a media pierna, dejando al descubierto demasiada piel, color azul y zapatos de tacón a juego.

-Bienvenidos –la voz de su padre la saco de su escrutamiento.

-John, amigo, ¿qué tal has estado? –pregunto alegremente el patriarca, extendiendo su mano hasta dar un fuerte apretón a la de su viejo amigo.

-jjajaja, muy bien y que tal ¿tu?, pero pasen pasen, tomemos una copa, tenemos algo importante que discutir –le respondió alegremente.

La castaña se quedó viendo a su padre y sus invitados, mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras del porche y entraban por las enormes puertas, al llegar al comedor, los sorprendió una mesa hermosa y elegantemente decorada, cada lugar con copas, junto a esto unas botellas de cristal, con un contenido rojo.

Hermione Granger tenía un presentimiento un tanto inquietante, en especial por estos invitados, por lo general casi nunca llegaban a tener visitas de otros clanes, pero supuso que su madre o padre querían cerrar algún negocio, digo si ya tenían la cadena de hoteles y la inversión de una clínica, podrían conseguir algo más, la pregunta es ¿Qué más?.

Al llegar al comedor cada uno tomo asiento, y la chica castaña, se sentó justo enfrente de la pequeña Delacour, la verdad le causaba cierta ternura, y ganas de reír, pero fiel a su educación se mantuvo con una postura seria, con el ceño un poco fruncido, observo a la pequeña rubia, y esta le devolvió la mirada, y sonrió, Hermione ligeramente le devolvió el gesto, y pudo ver ese brillo característico de sus dos mejores amigos cuando estaban por hacer algo malo o meterse en problemas.

Mientras a la hermana mayor de la pequeña rubia, no le pasó desapercibida ese gesto entre ambas y la leve sonrisa que la castaña llego a expresarle a su hermana, hizo que sus ojos se oscurecieran un poco, y frunció levemente el ceño no le agrado en absoluto. Fue la primera vez que Fleur Delacour, se sintió celosa de que ese gesto no fuera para ella, su madre lo observo y solo le sonrió tratando de calmarla con la mirada, dado que también vio el intercambio de las dos menores y le pareció fraternal. Como cuando Fleur ve a Gabrielle de lejos, supuso que la castaña, en un momento hubiera deseado tener a un pequeño hermano, y en todas sus objeciones tuvo razón, Hermione a veces odiaba ser hija única y con un gran apellido que llevar.

Mientras esto pasaba con las chicas, Monsieur comenzó a hablar.

-John, es hora de cerrar, la unión.

Cuando su padre dijo aquellas palabras, Fleur casi se truena el cuello de lo rápido que volteo a ver a la castaña, y parecía que esta, estaba en una peor situación; Hermione tenía a su cerebro trabajando a mil, ahora lo entendía todo, cuando le pidieron que dejara la vida de antros y un chico diferente cada noche, cuando moderara su diversión y fuera sentando cabeza, no fue realmente porque fuera a liderar el clan, o bueno en parte, pero la otra la pieza que no le terminaba de encajar era esa exactamente, esa rubia ojos azul, tan profundo que podría nadar en el… pero que estaba pensando, no no.. Solo significaba que terminarían uniéndose para toda la eternidad, algo a lo que no se podría oponer.

Fleur en cambio, tenía un presentimiento acerca de esa visita a los amigos de Inglaterra, supo cuál era su deber desde que tuvo cuatro años y le entrego el anillo, que esperaba tuviera aun la castaña, lo único que la tomó por sorpresa fue que justamente su padre la sorprendió con la noticia, jamás pensó que en ese viaje, se cerraría lo que estuvo esperando por 101 años.

-No –esa palabra la saco de sus ensoñaciones. –No lo hare –volvió a repetir la castaña, con una expresión de bastante molestia –Esto era tu plan... ¿Cierto?, ¿CIERTO?, COMO PUDISTE, PORQUE YO, NO QUIERO UNIRME A NADIE AUN, ASI QUE LO RECHAZO –grito la castaña que estaba de pie, observando a su madre retadoramente, y con las manos en su cuello, trataba de desabrocharse la cadenita plateada de la cual colgaba un anillo plateado, con una silueta de una rosa y el fondo del mismo tono que la flor en él, Fleur lo reconoció de inmediato ella se lo dio, tenía el símbolo de su casa, su apellido, su legado, una rosa, y lo peor, es esa chica estaba rechazando todo eso, incluso a ella, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, como podía rechazarle sin conocerle, sin preguntar, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirarla, solo observaba como la escena de madre e hija se desarrollaba.

-Hermione Granger, basta ya –expreso la castaña mayor, -Sabias muy bien cual era tu destino, nunca te lo ocultamos, es momento de que ese destino, comience a cumplirse –expreso con un tono serio, mientras veía a su hija de la misma forma que esta.

La chica de ojos castaños tomo la cadena, se volteó a la rubia mayor y la observo, directo a los ojos, los cuales juraría que hace un momento era azul tan cálido y cerúleo, ahora se tornaron oscuros como mar en noche y con tormenta, aun así se le hicieron bastante familiares. Pero seguía molesta, sus padres no pudieron advertirle unos días antes, digo, era lo mínimo que se merecía, suspiro, observo a todos en la mesa, su padre la veía en forma comprensiva como diciéndole que después hablarían ambos, su vista regreso a la rubia, y hablo –Hare lo que pueda madre, pero no prometo mucho, si me disculpan… -salió de su lugar y camino hacia la parte de atrás directa a los jardines.

-Hola –una voz con ligero acento la saludaba, no se había percatado que alguien se había acercado a ella, le extendió su mano pálida, ella correspondió el saludo... –Fleur –dijo la rubia; -Hermione –respondió la castaña.

En ese momento que juntaron su piel, aunque hubiera sido un simple saludo, sintieron un extraño cambio, puesto que generaron un tenue calor, cosa que sorprendió a ambas pero ninguna comento nada.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, pero si dieras una oportunidad… podría volverse mejor –le dijo de pronto la rubia.

-yo… yo… no lo sé, no puedo Fleur lo siento –termino de decir mientras daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Así, dos chicas en diferentes lugares de la misma mansión voltearon hacia el cielo nocturno y observaron la luna llena, que las bañaba bajo su luz, compartiendo un momento en común, cada una con varios sentimientos encontrados, sin saber, que todo lo que una pensaba podría cambiar en un instante.

Los siguientes días, todo cambio la castaña en verdad se volvió bipolar era cálida y fría, le sonreía o la ignoraba, en cambio a la rubia le parecía en extremo divertido pero cansado, ya que no sabía de qué humor se encontraría cierta castaña; hablando de ella, la chica Granger hizo una pequeña rabieta a su madre, y fue un total fracaso en el cual por más de que diera queja tras queja, no dio resultado alguno, un matrimonio concordado, se tomaba muy en serio en la familia era algo que debía entender y citando a su madre: "Hermione haz todos los berrinches que quieras al final terminaras en unión con la señorita Delacour." Así, su madre salió del estudio dejándole con los ojos llenos de fastidio y los puños apretados, si quiere un berrinche hare un berrinche.

-Jajjaja que paso Granger, acaso mi suegra, me ama tanto que no cedió a uno de los berrinchillos de su princesa –se burló de ella.

-No es algo que te interese Delacour –respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar a su cuarto.

-ohh yo creo que sí, recuerda que al final... tu y yo... estaremos unidas... y compartiremos todo, en especial, la cama… o no gatita… -volvió a contraatacar la mayor con una sonrisa ladeada y su voz en extremó sugerente.

La chica castaña paro en seco, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa acaso escucho bien, le dijo _gatita,_ ese apodo, lo escucho antes, por antes es decir, cuando tuvo que dormir un poco, su sueño, ella Fleur, besándose, sintiendo como las manos de la rubia la acercaban a su cuerpo, como recorrían su espalda, ella misma como metía su lengua en la boca de la mayor, como la apretaba con fuerza de la nuca, y profundizaba el beso, como sus gemidos comenzaban a escapar de sus gargantas… y como la rubia le decía en un susurro, vamos gatita, puedes ser más salvaje, cuando la castaña le enterró las uñas en la espalda…

Pero se supone que ese fue su sueño, suyo, o es que acaso, el lazo de la unión había comenzado y ella no se dio cuenta, si fue así, significa que ella la estaba aceptando, acaso en verdad le estaba gustando esa rubia que la hacía enojar con sus comentarios o cuando la arrinconaba ligeramente…. o es que simplemente una tenía algo que compenetraba a la otra.

Una peleaba con su maldición, la otra con hallar el amor, cuando la balanza se estabilizara ambas completarían el gran lazo.

-Delacour, cuando compartamos la cama, arreglaremos varias cuentas pendientes –fue la pequeña amenaza que lanzo la chica de ojos castaños, mientras terminaba de llegar a su cuarto, y encerrarse, mientras la otra chica solo sonrió de igual manera se fue a su habitación.

Muy bien Hermione, parece que la unión se está dando, ahora ya comenzamos a compartir ligeros sueños, no es nada anormal, digo a veces a mis padres les sucede, pero bueno, ellos están casados, y se ama..n… no no es posible, no no no, acaso yo, ella, yo, me estoy enamorando de Delacour. Y como que le dije lo de cuentas pendientes, estas mal Hermione, estamos mal.

Esa noche una chica de cabello alborotado, con rizos castaños, entraba a la mansión, sus padres fueron a cerrar un trato junto con los de las rubias, y ella llegaba de cazar, unos pobres chicos, bueno, tenía que vivir ella también, así es la vida, primero los vio besarse en un callejón y luego, sintieron sus colmillos en la garganta, en fin. Todo parecía estar en extrema calma y silencio, llego a la sala, encendió la chimenea, y se sentó en un sofá, y en eso, entro la rubia, de ojos azul, y cabello rubio.

-Hola –dijo la francesa.

-Hola –contesto la castaña.

-Y…. ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?, acaso piensas en nuestra luna de miel –dijo la rubia con un tono seductor.

-Nada que te incumba, y no, no estoy pensando en luna de miel ni nada por el estilo, sabes que solo me casare contigo por un maldito contrato, no porque en verdad lo desee, –respondió enojada.

-Wow… si, es algo que no me dejas olvidar, pero sabes bien qué clase de contrato es el que nos unió, tu huyes de tu maldición, y yo tengo que encontrar amor, mis padres lo supieron cuando mi nombre se unió al tuyo… pero es algo que no te importa…. no quiero molestar así que nos vemos –dio por terminada la plática.

-Cómo es eso de que mi nombre se unió al tuyo –pregunto antes de que la rubia saliera de la habitación.

-Ahora quieres saber… -contesto cortante. –Hasta donde yo creía solo querías que todo esto se cancelara no, eso fue lo que le dijiste a tu madre, dime que cambio para que muestres un poco de interés a mis decisiones –

-Solo lo quería saber, Fleur… tienes razón, yo huyo, tu buscas, yo no quería seguir ya con mi linaje, quería que terminara conmigo, pero cuando voy creciendo, me doy cuenta que el anillo que siempre ha estado colgando en mi cuello, significaba más que un simple collar, es entonces cuando recuerdo unos ojos azules…. -

-Supongo que fue el día en el que te lo obsequie, siendo el principio de nuestra unión –dijo en un susurro.

-Ahora, me podrías explicar, eso de que mi nombre se unió al tuyo –le volvió a recordar la chica con rizos.

-Pues no será algo muy distinto a lo que tu familia también tiene, sabes que las familias más antiguas, tienen un objeto donde pueden ver el nombre de la persona a la cual podemos unirnos, eso no quiere decir que sea enteramente obligatorio, bueno en el caso de las demás familias, en mi caso si lo es, por mi historia, el nombre de la persona que salga en el árbol genealógico de casa, es con la que encontrare el amor más maravilloso y entregado, solo esa persona, es mi elegido –termino de explicar la rubia.

-De acuerdo, empiezo a entender un poco, entonces, si mi nombre está en tu árbol, significa que soy tu elegido, entonces en el libro de mi familia… –dijo la castaña, pero se quedó a mitad de la frase, como no se le ocurrió antes, si el nombre de la rubia aparecía o no en el libro, ella podría decidir, porque a final de cuentas, era su decisión, corresponder o no, pero la pregunta que rondaba su mente, ¿en verdad quería detener la unión que ya había dado comienzo?, bueno lo averiguaría al siguiente día, esa noche se dio por terminada cuando volvió en sí y descubrió que la rubia la había dejado con sus pensamientos.

FIN FLASHBACK.


End file.
